Your Darkest Dreams
by I'mSlowlyGoingInsane
Summary: For all his life Matt has been battling a monster, a genetic illness no one can identify. He has spent a good chunk of his life weak and secluded. In recent years he has found himself having a repeating dream he was never brave enough to explore until now. What he will find when he does will make him realized he has more monsters inside of himself than he once thought.


A brief explanation to this before we begin here. This is just a little thing that I started thinking of while I started a replay of .flow on my new computer and was encouraged (kinda not really) by an anon on my RP blog. So after much consideration this little nightmare was created.

This fic will focus on Matt in the place of Sabitsuki, the main character. Why Matt? Because he is my favorite out of the Magmas and Aquas and he doesn't get nearly enough love or fics focused on him.

If you don't know anything about .flow and are wondering what I'm even talking about, its a spin-off game to Yume Nikki and one of the most popular. It is also a personal favorite of mine. I recommend playing it yourself or watching a let's play otherwise you'll probably get very confused the more the fic goes on.

Anyway enough of me talking let's get this show on the road. Note: All editing on this fic will be done by my wonderful fiance, Silkworm Kennedy.

* * *

Matt could never quite recall when the mysterious dream started. All he knew was that it was the same dream almost every time he went to sleep: he would wake up on his balcony, as if he hadn't gone to sleep at all. He would go into his room and everything was exactly the same as in the real world, except for the mysterious lack of electronics in his room aside from his TV and Computer.

Things only started getting weird when he tried to leave his room. Rather than finding himself in the hallway of his home, Matt instead wound up right in the middle of a vast, seemingly endless plain. Usually it was too dark for him to see what might lay ahead in the distance and the atmosphere he got just from standing there was enough to send chills up his spine.

Needless to say he had never really been able to gather the courage to try and explore past the door.

_ Search: What do recurring dreams mean?_

Matt was never really one to question things too much. As someone who had been ill for most of his life, he tended to take things at face value and as they came. Lingering on things for too long typically made him upset or stressed out which just left him more exhausted than before. Lately though, he had been thinking hard about a lot of things, mostly due to the fact that his illness had recently left him too weak to spend time out of his room.

The teen sighed as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. Having typed that question into the search bar of his browser he scrolled a bit, looking at the various links before eventually settling on the first link that had appeared. What came up wasn't a very long article but it still gave him the information he was searching for, regardless. The last line in particular caught Matt's attention and really made him think about his current standings.

_ Some urgent underlying message in your subconscious is demanding to be understood._

He blinked a bit, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. "Demanding to be understood…?" He narrowed his eyes a bit. "But what…what kind of message could my brain even want to tell me…?"

Another sigh escaped his lips as he laid his head down on the desk, staring out the glass door of the balcony with a blank expression. It was starting to get dark outside and he could see the sun slowly setting past the ocean view. The last line of that article kept repeating over and over in head and Matt grew even more curious.

"Maybe…." He sat back up and looked at his computer screen, moving to open a new document, "Yeah…this seems like a good idea, maybe…" He stared at the document for a moment, taking in a deep breath and typing:

_ XX/XX/XXXX  
_  
_ It seems for a long time I've had this dream that's repeated itself over and over. I think that my mind is trying to tell me that I need to go deep and explore. I've always been afraid to, but I think now is the time to stop this fear._

_ Tonight I'm going to start exploring this dream world more. I don't really know what lies ahead but I think that I'll start writing down everything that happens on here. Maybe by writing things down it'll help me understand things better. Plus it just gives me something new and interesting to do._

_ It's getting dark now. I should get ready for sleep. I don't know why but I feel that whatever is going to happen is going to be big…_

With a smile, the teen quickly saved the document as 'Entry One' and created a new folder which he named 'Dream Journal.' After everything was saved and situated, Matt leaned back in his computer chair and looked over at a machine that was nearby. There were a multitude of wires and sensors attached to it that were placed on a table right by it, carefully laid out to make sure they didn't tangle or tie up in knots.

Matt usually regarded this machine with disdain but he relied on it when he went to sleep. He really wished that he didn't need the stupid thing but his doctors were always so worried that his body would one day just shut down in his sleep. So the machine was made specifically for him to help regulate and monitor his vitals. He wasn't sure why they thought his body would shut down but he couldn't really blame them. That didn't change the fact that Matt hated it, because it was just another reminder of just how weak his condition made him and how uncertain his future always was.

"I guess I should get ready for bed huh….?" He stood up and stripped off his shirt before starting the tedious process of hooking all the sensors and regulators up to his body. Once he was finished he slid his shirt back on and crawled into his bed. Usually he would just sit and fall asleep in his computer chair but tonight he felt like curling up among his numerous pillows and blankets. "I've got a busy night ahead…." He whispered softly before slowly closing his bright blue eyes, listening to the soft beeping of the machine beside his bed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
